Options for accessing and experiencing media programs such as television programs have increased substantially in recent years. For example, users of consumer electronic devices may access and experience television programs as the television programs are transmitted live in accordance with a television transmission schedule over the air, the Internet, and cable and satellite television networks.
Users may also access and experience television programs at their convenience, independent of television transmission schedules. For example, users may download and/or stream television programs on-demand over the Internet.
Conventional user interfaces configured for use by users to discover, access, and experience media programs such as television programs are typically as disparate and/or independent as are the different options for accessing and experiencing the media programs. In a typical example, one user interface is dedicated for use by users to discover, access, and experience live transmissions of television programs in accordance with a live transmission schedule and another user interface is dedicated for use by users to locate, access, and experience on-demand television programs.
Such user interfaces are conventionally separate one from another and/or have unique or otherwise different characteristics, such as different visual layouts, navigation tools, navigation flows, organizations, and/or theories of operation. Moreover, the user interfaces may operate independently and may require that users return to a high-level within a navigation flow in order to switch from one user interface to another. To illustrate, a user using a user interface to locate live transmissions of television programs may be required to entirely leave that user interface (and its characteristics) in order to access any information about on-demand television programs in an entirely separate user interface (that has its own characteristics).
Such an inconvenient user interface navigation flow may make it difficult for users to access all of the information about media content options available to them and/or to make optimal choices regarding media programs they access and experience. For example, a user using one user interface may be unaware of the availability of a television program that is accessible through another user interface, which is reachable only through an inconvenient user interface navigation flow.